Air includes many pollutants such as odors (e.g. cigarette smoke), VOCs, microbials (e.g. bacteria, viruses, mold), particulates (e.g. dust), that have a pernicious effect when inhaled or otherwise contacted by human beings. Particulates alone comprise dead skin, pet dander, dust mite feces, and other microscopic (less than 5 microns in size) particulates which may elicit a human immune response.
There are several air filtering devices known in the art that are intended to remove particulates from the air. Often times, such air filtering devices are large/bulky or utilize rigid outer housings. Attempts have been made to reduce parts and/or decrease size for convenience, cost, and/or transportability advantages. One such device is described in US 2009/0038480, assigned to Hamilton Beach Brands, Inc. (“HB”). The HB device is an air purifier having an impeller housed within a base and having a foldable air filter bag that is removably mountable to the base. The impeller urges air through the air filter bag to remove particles from the air. In some embodiments, the HB device includes a readily air pervious or permeable outer cover that is slipped over a frame surrounding the air filter. The outer cover is said to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the air purifier and provides support to the air.
One drawback with previous air filtering devices may be the low exit velocity of air exiting the device which affects filtering performance. Air filtering devices that achieve a sufficient exit velocity for filtering desired particulate levels may require a higher powered fan which could make the device noisy or require a rigid device housing that adds to the large size and cost of the device.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for an improved air filtering device and method of filtering air which cost-effectively removes particulates from the air and includes consumer-friendly features such as transportability and consumer acceptable noise levels.